1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type for transmitting motion in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element which passes through a support structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swivel joints are well known in the art of remote control assemblies for providing a swivel movement to a remote control cable. Often cables are actuated by means such as levers which travel in an arcuate path. The levers are generally connected to the cable via a rigid, terminal member. The cable generally extends from an end fitting. Also, it is a common necessity for cables to pass through walls such as bulkheads or other support structures which support the end fitting. In many automotive assemblies, as well as other vehicles, it is necessary for the lever to actuate the control cable in close proximity to the support structure. Therefore, the movement of the lever is limited by the extent that the rigid terminal can enter the end fitting. Also, the arcuate movement of the lever requires that the end fitting be able to swivel relative to the support structure and the length of the end fitting presents a limitation to the amount of movement of the lever. The resulting problem is that prior art fittings have imposed limitations on the extent of movement that levers can either impart on a control cable or vice versa. Therefore, prior art structures require ample space to allow for the necessary distance between the lever and the support structure so that the lever can impart the necessary amount of movement to the core element or vice versa. The instant invention provides an answer to the problem in that the travel of the terminal member is not limited by the swivel joint.